Just Let Me Like This
by MeIsQueen17
Summary: WonKyu (Siwon-Kyuhyun) Selalu terjadi pertengkaran didalam sebuah hubungan, bukan? Namun bukankah dalam urusan cinta diperlukan sedikit ke'egoisan' pula? Jika pertengkaran itu adalah ke'egoisan' itu sendiri, lalu bagaimana jadinya? Apaan ini yah -,- Maaf saya ga pinter dalam urusan bikin description O,o *timpuk bata*


Title : Just Let Me Like This..

Author : AriKyu_

Genre : YAOI, Boys Love , Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon Cho Kyuhyun)

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

Foreword : I'm one of thousands WonKyu shipper around the world. So, I'll keep them as

my favorite pairing (: After I finish this story, tell me what do you think about it?

Leave your comments! Thanks (:

Description :

Selalu terjadi pertengkaran didalam sebuah hubungan, bukan? Namun bukankah dalam urusan cinta diperlukan sedikit ke'egoisan' pula? Jika pertengkaran itu adalah ke'egoisan' itu sendiri, lalu bagaimana jadinya?

Apaan ini yah -,- Maaf saya ga pinter dalam urusan bikin description O,o *timpuk bata*

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

Just Let Me Like This..

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kota Seoul, dimana semua member Super Junior sedang berada di dorm saat ini untuk menikmati jatah libur mereka setelah menyelenggarakan beberapa konser dalam 'Super Show World Tour' ke empat mereka. Pagi itu semua member sedang sibuk dengan acaranya masing-masing, tak terkecuali namja tampan bertubuh atletis bernama Choi Siwon dan namja manis berkulit putih pucat bersurai ikal bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa, Choi Siwon sedang menikmati secangkir kopi hangat sambil membaca koran di balkon kamar yang ia tempati. Dan mari kita lihat magnae kesayangan kita. Oh rupanya dia sedang menemani sang namjachingu –Siwon- sambil mengamati pemandangan kota Seoul dipagi hari.

Hening

"Siwonnie.."

"Hmm?"

"Hari ini kau ada acara?"

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu hari ini. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua.."

"Tapi aku lelah, Kyu.."

"Lelah? Aku rasa kau baik-baik saja. Ayolah.. Aku mohon.."

"Sudah berapa kali kita membicarakan ini? Nikmati saja liburan kita yang singkat ini, Kyu.."

"Tapi aku bosan.. Ayolah, Siwonnie.. Aku mohon.."

Siwon melipat korannya dan menaruhnya di meja, "Aku malas berdebat denganmu, Kyu. Jika kau ingin pergi, pergi saja dengan yang lain. Aku lelah..". Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di balkon. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, 'selalu seperti ini' batinnya. Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti Siwon.

"Wonnie, kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika dirinya dan Siwon berada di kamar. Siwon sedang berbaring di ranjang dan Kyuhyun duduk ditepi kasur.

"Ani.."

"Lalu kau kenapa? Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang.

"Kemari, Kyu.. Kita perlu bicara." ucap Siwon sambil menepuk sisi kosong disampingnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan duduk disebelah Siwon.

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun agar bersandar didadanya, "Baby, sudah berapa lama kita bersama?"

Kyuhyun bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Siwon, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata kelam Siwon. "Dua setengah tahun kurasa.. Ada apa? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Siwon menghela nafas, "Baby, kau tau aku mencintaimu bukan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dan kau mencintaiku bukan?" Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu.." Siwon mengelus surai kelam Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Bisakah kau sedikit merubah sikapmu padaku?" tanya Siwon halus.

"Maksudmu?"

Siwon menghela nafas sejenak, "Begini, bukannya aku tak suka kau bersikap manja padaku. Aku menyukainya, sangat. Itu membuatku merasa dibutuhkan olehmu. Akan tetapi, hilangkan sedikit ke-egoisanmu Baby.". Kyuhyun terdiam, ia mencoba mencerna kalimat Siwon barusan.

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya, takut melukai perasaan Kyuhyun. "Baby, dengarkan.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi aku mohon.."

"Siwonnie.."

"Nae, baby.."

"Akan aku usahakan untuk menjadi yang terbaik untukmu."

Siwon tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun, "Gomawo baby, saranghae.."

"Nado.. Nado saranghae, Siwonnie.."

Diluar kamar, terlihat para member sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tak acuh menuju dapur. Ia mengambil segelas orange juice dari dalam kulkas dan meminumnya. Ia kembali menuju ruang tengah dimana semua member sedang berkumpul saat ini. Ia duduk dilantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan benda kesayangannya dari saku celananya dan mulai memainkan PSP-nya. Ia sedang dalam mood yang tidak menentu, kembali menjadi Our-Moody-Kyu.

Leeteuk yang mengamati wajah muram magnae kebanggaannya tampak sedikit khawatir. Jika dalam mood yang jelek, Kyuhyun bisa menjadi orang yang tak terduga. Kyuhyun bisa saja menjadi cengeng, kejam, tidak berperasaan, kekanak-kanakan, dan.. egois. Dan itu mempengaruhi mood member lain tentu saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchanayo? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya sang 'malaikat'.

Kyuhyun mematikan PSP-nya. 'Oh tidak, sesuatu pasti terjadi padanya. Dia mematikan PSP itu tanpa mem-pause atau men-save gamenya. ' batin Leeteuk. Kini, Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan senyum tipisnya yang tentu saja dibalas oleh senyuman Leeteuk yang meneduhkan. Semua member menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak dan menatap magnae mereka.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Hanya sedikit.. bosan." jawab Kyuhyun seadanya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat hari ini?" tawar Eunhyuk dengan senyum lebar ciri khas-nya.

"Kalian tau aku kan, Moody-Kyu, Stoic-Kyu, Unpredictable-Kyu.. Mungkin aku hanya kehabisan cara menikmati waktu liburan kita." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin Siwon kurang memberi perhatian padamu, Kyu. Jika dia sudah tidak bisa memberimu perhatian, beralihlah padaku saja." canda Yesung yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Ryeowook sang namjachingu.

"Aniya.. Mana mungkin aku beralih padamu, hyung. Aku itu seme kedua dalam urutan tata kehidupan Super Junior dan itu berarti kau uke-ku. Lihatlah, Wookie hyung saja sudah seperti beruang jika cemburu seperti itu." balas Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yah! Magnae! Aku tidak seperti beruang!" tukas Ryeowook tidak terima. Para member hanya tertawa mendengar pertengkaran kecil pagi itu.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan huh? Tidak ada yang lucu!" tambah Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku hanya bercanda. Oiya.. Teuki hyung, aku mau pergi keluar sebentar boleh?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

"Mau pergi ke mana, Kyu?"

"Umm.. Taman mungkin."

"Aku ikut!" celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga!" tambah Donghae karena sang namjachingu juga ikut.

"Tentu saja boleh, Kyu." jawab sang Leader melihat antusias membernya.

"Okay, baiklah. Dan HaeHyuk hyung.. Cepat ganti baju. Kita akan segera berangkat."

"Kau tidak ikut, Siwon-ah?"

"Ani, hyung. Siwon sedang lelah, beri dia cukup istirahat." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Siwon. Siwon tersenyum membalas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah.. Hati-hati, Kyu."

"Ye.."

"Baby.." celetuk Siwon sebelum Kyuhyun pergi.

"Wae?"

"Gomawo.." ucap Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

SKIP TIME

"Aku pulang.." jawab Kyuhyun ceria setelah mereka memasuki dorm. Sedangkan pasangan HaeHyuk sudah terlebih dahulu menuju kamar untuk beristirahat. Kyuyun berjalan memasuki dorm dan menemukan semua member sedang menonton film di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Siwon. 'Kemana dia?' batin Kyu.

Sungmin yang mengerti arah mata Kyuhyun yang mengamati setiap member pun menjelaskan, "Siwon sedang keluar. Dia mendapat telepon dari seseorang dan pergi keluar. Tapi dia tidak memberi tahuku kemana dia pergi."

"Oh.. baiklah. Aku akan menunggunya." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Hari sudah malam dan Kyuhyun masih menunggu Siwon pulang. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dan semua member telah tertidur dalam ruangannya masing-masing. Kyuhyun sangat lelah hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur disofa. Ketika Kyuhyun akan terlelap, pintu dorm terbuka. Kyuhyun tau itu Siwon, pasti. Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menguap sambil merentangkan tangannya ke udara.

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang? Aku lelah menunggumu." kata Kyuhyun sambil duduk di sofa mengamati Siwon menuju dapur untuk minum.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan teman lama. Dan aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menungguku bukan?" jawab Siwon datar.

"Teman lama?"

"Stella."

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku jika kau bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu itu?"

"Haruskah? Haruskah aku memberi tahumu setiap hal kecil yang ada pada diriku?"

Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan Siwon. Hei, bukankah Kyuhyun disini adalah kekasihnya? Tentu saja dia berhak tau. Dan apakah bertemu dengan mantan kekasih itu hal kecil? Tentu TIDAK! Kyuhyun marah akan hal ini.

"Jadi.. Kau lelah untuk pergi denganku dan dengan senang hati menemui mantan kekasihmu?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Ia marah dan cemburu.

"Kyu, aku dan dia bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya teman, dan jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Aku tidak suka itu."

"Siapa yang tidak cemburu melihat kekasihnya seperti itu? Pergi dengan wanita lain sementara membiarkan kekasihnya tidur disofa sepanjang malam hanya untuk menunggu kekasihnya pulang?" pekik Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuatnya sekecil mungkin karena tidak ingin member lain terbangun.

"Kau berlebihan, Kyu! Aku tidak menyuruhmu menungguku! Jika kau menungguku, itu salahmu!"

"Oh, jadi itu berlebihan? Menunggu kekasihnya pulang dari berkencan dengan wanita lain sepanjang malam, itu berlebihan hah? Apa aku perlu mendatangi mantan kekasihmu itu dan mengatakan bahwa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Apa perlu ak-"

"KYU!" bentak Siwon akhirnya. Kyuhyun terperanjat mendengar bentakan Siwon. Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Kami hanya teman! Dan kau terlalu egois, Kyu! Pernahkah kau memikirkanku? Aku selalu saja menuruti semua kemauanmu. Tapi kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. Aku lelah selalu mengalah denganmu. Aku mencoba bersabar, tapi kali ini kau keterlaluan Kyu. Kami hanya bertemu, tidak lebih! Berhentilah menjadi seseorang yang ingin menang sendiri!" ucap Siwon panjang lebar karena sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, perkataan Siwon barusan sungguh membuatnya terluka. Bukan karena Siwon membentaknya, melainkan semua perkataan Siwon benar adanya. Kyuhyun selalu bersikap posesif terhadap Siwon, dan Siwon tidak pernah mengeluh akan hal itu. Kyuhyun selalu menyuruh Siwon mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, dan Siwon selalu menurutinya. Kyuhyun selalu mengintimidasi Siwon mengenai hal-hal seperti ini, dan Siwon tidak pernah marah atas kecemburuan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Siwon ketika ia bersikap posesif. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana lelahnya Siwon menghadapi sifatnya yang sangat cepat berubah. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana terlukanya Siwon saat Kyuhyun mengintimidasinya. Semua perkataan Siwon benar adanya. 'Aku sangat bodoh! Seburuk itukah aku kepadanya?' 'Bahkan aku sampai membuatnya marah seperti ini! Aku benar-benar mengecewakan!' 'Sial! Aku benar-benar menyedihkan! Siwon, maafkan aku!' batin Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang kini sadar apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Kyuhyun-nya sangat terluka. Melihat Kyuhyun yang terdiam karena bentakannya membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sungguh, Siwon tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Baby.. Dengarkan aku.. Aku mint—"

"Tidak Siwon, kau benar. Sangat benar.. Bahkan ucapanmu tidak ada yang meleset. Aku.. benar-benar mengecewakan.." ucap Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Siwon.

"Baby, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Sungguh, aku mencintaimu Baby. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya terpancing emosi. Baby.. Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu kepadamu." kata Siwon memohon maaf.

Setetes air mata keluar dari manik Kyuhyun membasahi pipinya yang merah karena menahan tangis. Siwon panik, sangat panik. Ia merasa bersalah sudah membuat Kyuhyunnya terluka. Bagaimana bisa ia melukai orang yang paling ia cintai didunia ini dan membuatnya menangis?

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Sungguh Siwon tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun menangis, apalagi karenanya. "Baby, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau boleh memukulku dengan buku, menendangku, mencubitku, menggigitku sampai berdarah, atau apapun asal kau mau memaafkanku. Baby, please.. Jangan seperti ini." ucap Siwon sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin terisak. Siwon yang tidak kuat melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu segera mengunci bibir Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan isak tangisnya. Tak hanya itu, Siwon mengangkat Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya tanpa melepas pagutan bibirnya. Kyuhyun tak menolak.

Setelah pintu kamar terkunci, Siwon mendudukan Kyuhyun di atas ranjangnya. Siwon melepas ciumannya setelah merasa Kyuhyun sudah berhenti menangis. Siwon merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah dan matanya yang sembab.

"Baby, dengarkan aku. Aku minta maaf.. Aku hanya terbawa emosi. Aku.. Aku.. ARGGHHHHH! Damn! Aku begitu bodoh! Baby, maafkan aku! Jangan hanya diam, Baby. Kau membuatku semakin bersalah.. Shit! Aku benar-benar bodoh! Argh!" teriak Siwon frustasi karena Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat dan membuka matanya, "Siwonnie, aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf, ucapanmu benar. Aku memang egois, aku menyadarinya sekarang."

"Baby, aku mohon.. Kau tidak egois."

"Aku mohon, Siwonnie. Maafkan aku.. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Izinkan aku memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Sungguh.. Aku mencintaimu." jelas Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyum tulus pada akhirnya.

"Baby.. Dengarkan aku. Lihat aku.." ucap Siwon sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Cukup seperti ini, aku dan kau, kita berdua. Dengan semua apa yang kita punya. Tidak akan ada yang berubah, okay. Aku baik-baik saja dengan semua sifatmu. Kau juga tidak pernah mengeluh akan sifatku bukan? Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Baby.".

Kyuhyun melepas kedua tangan Siwon yang berada dipipinya dan tersenyum tulus, "Siwon, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Kau benar, kita saling mencintai. Hanya saja, izinkan aku mengubah sikapku. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, Siwonnie."

"Baby..-" ucapan Siwon terpotong karena Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu mencium bibirnya. Lidah Kyuhyun mendorong bibir bawah Siwon untuk meminta akses kedalam mulutnya. Siwon yang kaget hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan diam. Awalnya Siwon tidak membalas permainan lidah Kyuhyun karena ia takut kehilangan kontrol, namun lama kelamaan Siwon terbuai dengan ciuman tersebut. Kini tangan Siwon telah melingkar dipinggang Kyuhyun sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun telah melingkar dileher Siwon. Kyuhyun mendorong tengkuk Siwon untuk memperdalam ciumannya sambil menjambak kecil rambut Siwon. Kyuhyun tau, sangat tau bahwa Siwon akan segera terangsang jika Kyuhyun menjambak rambut belakang Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya ketika Siwon semakin mendominasi dirinya. Kyuhyun melepas ciuman panasnya, Siwon menatapnya dengan heran.

"Siwonnie.."

"Hmm?"

"Matikan lampunya!"

Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya bukan?

END—

Bagaimana sodara-sodara? Saya bingung ini. Comments and RnR please (:


End file.
